


And there was only one bed...

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: RobiHachi (Anime)
Genre: M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Unrequited Love, aroyan, late night pondering about feelings, onsided love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: After a fun day of sightseeing and attending a festival on a far off planet, Yang and his crew go to a hotel in the city for a place to sleep. But the hotel is almost fully booked and there's only one room left for the three of them. Not a problem, right?
Relationships: Yang & Allo, Yang's finance, Yang/Allo, onesided Yang/Allo
Kudos: 4





	And there was only one bed...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit yet again!  
> I injured my wrist and typing with my splint/brace is terrible; but writing Aroyan fanfics is more important so I do it anyway!   
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

“What do you mean you can’t offer me a second room!? Do you have any idea who I am?” Yang was close to lashing out to the man behind the counter at this point. It was late and they were all tired, Yang had opted on staying over at a nearby hotel instead of going back to their ship to sleep there but now there were barely any rooms free.  
“I’m terribly sorry sir, I have no idea. But we’re almost fully booked because of the festival going on so I’m afraid we really only have one room left for you.”

Yang thought about it for a moment, but then decided it was too late for them to go back to their spaceship now considering how late it was and the distance they’d still have to walk to get back there and said “Fine. I’ll take your room!” as he slammed down some money on the counter to pay for the room.

The moment Yang opened the door to their room though, the next problem was revealed: “There’s only one bed!?” Yang noticed when he flicked on the light switch. An aggravated sigh left him; he was tired and just wanted to sleep but that didn’t seem as easy as it should be today. A quick look around learned him that there was also a small couch in the room. He looked down to Gras and said “You’re gonna have to sleep on the couch Gras. There’s no way we all fit in that bed.”

“What!? Why am I the one that has to sleep on the couch?”  
“Because,” Yang started explaining, bringing his hand up to his face to pinch his brow lightly. The slightly annoyed tone in his voice was quickly picked up by Allo who shot a glance down to Gras as to tell him to not try and argue with him anymore while he was already being annoyed. “as you can see Allo and I both are a lot taller than you are and won’t fit on the cough even if we wanted to.”  
Gras had picked up the hints Allo had been giving him at this point and didn’t dare to argue with the older man any more and just agreed with what he said. 

Yang shrugged his cape off on one of the chairs that was placed in the room and stretched his arms out above his head as he let out a long yawn “I’m going to take a quick shower first, you boys should get some rest already, it’s gotten late.”

Gras let out a noise of approval as he flopped down on the couch “This couch is actually pretty comfortable, who would’ve thought…”   
Allo let out a chuckle as he neatly hung his suit jacket over the chair. Gras followed his example and checked the closet for an extra blanket, getting comfortable on the couch with it after he found one.

When Yang exited the bathroom a little later, he found Gras fast asleep on the couch and Allo dozing off on one side of the bed, the only light in the room coming from the small lamp on the other side of the bed where he was supposed to sleep. He made his way over to that side of the bed and climbed under the blankets as well, getting comfortable as much as he could on the overused hotel pillows.

Allo was close to drifting off to sleep when the other side of the bed dented in under Yang’s weight as he got into bed as well. His consciousness was already starting to fade away again when he suddenly felt Yang’s bare back against his own; they hadn’t expected to sleep at a hotel tonight so none of them had any spare clothes with them. Not that any of them cared, they’d been living together long enough to be completely comfortable with each other. Allo had shared a bed with Yang before in hotels and had seen the older man in only his underwear enough to not get flustered at the sight anymore, but having his bare back pressed against him as they shared a bed that was just a little too small for the two of them to share without touching each other was something else. Yang’s back felt so warm against his own, it was strangely comforting and Allo felt himself lean into Yang’s touch a little more as he drifted off to sleep again, the previous slight awkwardness long forgotten.

Yang felt some of Allo’s weight lean into him as the blond fell asleep; the bed they shared was a little on the small side, it was nothing in comparison to the king size Yang was used to sleeping in alone, but he didn’t mind, it was nice to not sleep alone for once and feel the physical touch of someone else’s body against his as his mind got clouded and he drifted off to sleep too.

Yang had always been a light sleeper, so it wasn’t a big surprise when he was woken up by Allo’s tossing and turning later in the night. He groggily opened his eyes when the movements of the man next to him had stopped; the clock on the bedside table read 4:00 am. He groaned internally at being woken up at this ungodly hour, what even had Allo been doing?  
When he turned around to see what was going on at the other side of the bed, he was met with Allo’s peacefully sleeping face. The small smile on his face as he slept made Yang’s heart pound a little harder in his chest; the feeling wasn’t foreign to him, and lately those feelings had become directed at Allo…

Repressing those feelings was easy enough normally, he was happy just being together with Allo as they had always been before; he wasn’t even sure yet if they feeling he had towards him were really out of love or because he had just grown very fond of the guy over the years they’d been living together and just really enjoyed his company. But now, looking at Allo’s face, the feelings inside of his chest returned to him more than ever. His relaxed sleeping face, the small smile on his lips, the stubble on his face and how his normally styled hair now messily fell down into his face; it was all a little too much for Yang at the moment and he buried his face into his pillow.  
Yang blamed it on being as tired as he was right now _‘That’s right. I’m only feeling this way because Allo woke me up with his tossing and turning at 4 am and I’m so tired I can’t think straight. I never feel this strongly about him, it’s got to be the tiredness getting to me!’_ Yang tried to convince himself, but right as he slowly removed his face from the pillow and peeked another glance at Allo, the blond male made a small sound in his sleep and Yang basically died right there and then.

Yang tried to shake it off and go back to sleep, his feelings would do him no good in this sleep deprived state anyway; but every time he closed his eyes to go back to sleep, he couldn’t help but open them again just a few moments later to look at Allo’s sleeping face. In the late hours of night when everyone was sleeping, it felt safe to show his feelings a little for once. Somehow it didn’t feel as bad to have fallen in love with Allo of all people now that there was no one to judge him and his actions weren’t binding him to anything. Yang was fine with never getting into a relationship with him, he was fine with just being close as they were; but in the late hours of night when his feelings took a hold of him, he wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss him and hold him close, especially now he was so close to him and so within reach.

Yang froze on the spot when he suddenly heard a sound coming from the couch where Gras was sleeping. A few moments after the noise, Yang carefully looked over Allo’s body into the dark room; Gras was still sleeping and had just turned around in his sleep it seemed. He let out a small sigh as he laid his head back down on the pillow.  
“Allo?” Yang whispered quietly, seeing if the blond would react to it to see if he was really sleeping. But the man next to him gave no reaction and even when Yang tenderly brushed some hair out of his face, he didn’t budge a muscle. “I wish I could tell you about my feelings, but I don’t want to change anything about our relationship as it is now…” Again, he didn’t seem to react at all. For once, Yang was grateful that Allo was such a heavy sleeper, especially in comparison to him, so he could have these tender moments with him at times like these or whenever Allo would fall asleep against him on the couch at home while watching TV. It were moments like these where he could momentarily let his emotions wave over him that made hiding his feeling just that little more bearable.

Without even realising it himself at first, Yang found himself leaning in closer towards Allo. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, he knew it was wrong to ‘take advantage’ of him like this while he was sleeping; but whenever the rational side of his brain tried to say anything, it was overwhelmed by a response that said _‘just this once. It’s all we need to cope with this better’_  
As soon as Yang’s lips lightly touched Allo’s, he knew it was wrong. It felt like electricity coursed through his body, it felt so good, but he knew that now he had experienced this his feelings would only grow bigger and louder over time, until he one day wouldn’t be able to ignore them anymore…

“I’m sorry,” he whispered quietly into the dark room for no one but himself to hear “I’m so stupid…”

Yang must have fallen asleep again somewhere after that ‘cause when he woke up again, the sun was shining warmly through the big window next to the bed.  
He sat up and groggily scratched his head; it was one of those mornings like every morning spent at a hotel felt like; the duvet covers were just a little too uncomfortable now, the sun was a little too bright and Yang wasn’t fully rested, although that last part didn’t have anything to do with the hotel this time.  
The memories of that night started flooding in all at once and Yang’s head snapped to the other side of the bed where Allo had been. Allo was always up before him, so it wasn’t a big surprise when he found the bed next to him empty and heard the familiar voice humming underneath the running shower.  
How was he going to face Allo later. He was pretty sure Allo was fast asleep and wouldn’t know anything of what had happened that night, but Yang could still clearly recall everything he had done and whenever he thought back to the moment their lips had touched, he could still feel his body tingle a little.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Gras who had noticed him sitting upright in bed and greeted him with a cheery ‘good morning Mr. Yang!’  
Yang returned the greeting as he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes, a loud yawn escaping him as he did so. “Did you not sleep well Mr. Yang?” the younger boy asked.  
“Allo’s tossing and turning woke me up in the middle of the night,” Yang said and because he right then heard the man in question leave the bathroom added “I’m surprised he didn’t wake you up with how aggressive he is in bed.”

He felt Allo’s fist collide with his shoulder as a reply to his comment “Don’t say stuff like that!”  
Yang let out a laugh at his comment as he turned around to see an unimpressed expression on Allo’s face. “Oh come on, don’t look so angry. You looked a lot cuter when you were smiling in your sleep,” Yang teased him with a playful wink. It seemed he didn’t need to stress about how he would interact with Allo after last night after all, joking around and interacting with the guy came natural to him after all these years and he could just go back to hiding his feelings until he maybe someday was ready to tell Allo about them.

Yang started walking towards the door of the hotel room, leaving a flustered Allo behind after his last comment. “Come on you guys, let’s got get some breakfast!”


End file.
